User talk:LeMansRacer
This is the talk page of LeMansRacer. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] *Please start any new topics with a Subject Title . *Please leave all edits with a ~~~~'at the end' of your message before saving. ---- Mazda RX-7 Article Names I thought the FD chassis codes coupled with the model years were more than adequate. Literally noone except for hardcore JDM car nerds know the cars by their revision names, especially in a site that is catered to AAA racing titles. I know that some articles such as the BMW, Corvette and Nissan articles use internal codenames but that's because they're commonly mentioned by car media sites, in various video games and so on. I think it's for the best that we use established terms for names, whether they're model years or chassis codes, as most visitors only care about getting information as quickly as possible. Another thing I'd like to mention is that you should discuss bigger car article changes first before publishing them. Not everyone agrees with someone about something. -- CMAN122 (talk) 12:54, January 25, 2016 (UTC) :It's easier to differentiate and gives a clearer indication of a difference between the two FD model articles through the use of a revision number, that's what they're used for. It's also easier to search, link, mention, and for readers to retain information in articles with a concise model rather than a load of numbers; Series 6 and Series 8 just reads better than 1992-1995 and 1999-2002. Chassis codes has always been the way to go; if we didn't we'd have the Porsche 911 GT3 RS (2006-2009) and Porsche 911 GT3 RS (2009-2011). :"noone except for hardcore JDM car nerds know the cars by their revision names", Wikipedia has them slapped all over their article. We've not got a Forza or Gran Turismo game to deal with, we can afford to be descriptive with our cars because we're an encyclopedia for the Need for Speed series. No-one wants to visit the site and get nothing more than what they see on the screen. We should be striving to produce a unique website for our fandom of the Need for Speed series for those that are fans, not falling back into the grey mush of "it'll do" for skim readers. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 13:21, January 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Where did I say that we shouldn't use chassis codes? That was not the point. I said we should change between chassis codes and model years in a way that would make the articles easier to find, not make them appealing to skim readers only. If we only go by chassis codes, then it would be much harder to navigate the Volkswagen Golf articles on Wikipedia for readers that are new to the cars, as the naming scheme got twisted with the Mk6 model. The Audi TT 8J and 8N do that, as the latter actually describes the first generation model - most would initially assume the opposite. ::Obviously you can't say the same about the RX-7's model revision names although they're too technical I think. If you show the articles to someone who likes the NFS games but isn't that knowledgable in cars, most would probably assume that the "Series 6" is the facelift model and the "Series 8" being an update of such or similar instead of being the successor to the "Series 5" FC model. This shows that you must be familiar with Mazda's cars before you can be absolutely sure that you'll find the car that you've been looking for. -- CMAN122 (talk) 15:04, January 25, 2016 (UTC) :::It still follows the blog post of keeping the article name as simple as it needs to be. I didn't go back and start changing the FC Series 5 article title because we don't need any more description, but if a Series 4 turned up, we would have to differentiate. I'm keeping to the post, but we don't need a full production period in the title when there's some form of differentiating the base model given by the manufacturer. I've not touched the final two either as there isn't any other RZ or Spirit R featured in the Need for Speed series. :::For the Audi TT, just change then to Mk; Audi TT 3.2 quattro (Mk1), Audi TT 3.2 quattro (Mk2), Audi TT RS (Mk2). I don't know who at Volkswagen Audi made that call, but I want you want - easier reading and navigation, but we're stuck in this 20 years stint of games that each name their cars differently. :::I'm not looking to fight with you on this, I want the people that are going through the game specific car list or the game specific section of a car article to be able to know what car we're linking to based on what they know from the game, and I want the people that like specific cars to be able to find that car or find out more about all the trims that make up that car. :::I'm also not purposely picking the BMW 3 series as an example because it's German, it's just because there's a lot of them. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 15:52, January 25, 2016 (UTC) ::::The Series x names are simple for being numerical successions and rolling off the tongue more easily but go too deep into the manufacturer's nomenclature. It's a good idea to let people find out more about the cars although you can do just that in the articles. The majority of NFS players most likely know about the RX-7 being a 90s car. The model year names might look busier than the model revisions but immediately point out players to the cars they're looking for. In that case, we have the export version which ceased production in 1995. After that, we only have JDM models. ::::Believe it or not, I'm not doing these discussions to pick up a fight. This sort of thing tends to happen whenever someone feels like changing something that was just recently up for discussion, thinking it would be OK because they thought so. I'm not saying we should do discussions for cleanup makeovers and such but rather for more "controversial" stuff like changes to article names and type of content. For such changes we can do a blog or forum post or whatever and then do things according to the community's wishes. -- CMAN122 (talk) 20:19, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Spike Article Why was my edit removed from the 'Spike' page? UDaRealMVP01 (talk) 10:46, February 4, 2016 (UTC) MVP :It failed to follow the manual of style. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 13:09, February 4, 2016 (UTC) ::But, you couldn't edit it to make it correct? UDaRealMVP01 (talk) 13:12, February 4, 2016 (UTC) :::Could you just edit correctly? [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 13:28, February 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::If I did something wrong, there's no need to go and just remove it altogether. Isn't the point of a wikia that we all contribute, not just deleting someone's edit, because they did it wrong? UDaRealMVP01 (talk) 21:15, February 4, 2016 (UTC) :::::Yes, but we want good edits, so we revert the bad ones and keep the quality of content up. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 21:29, February 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::::What was wrong with mine? I merely brought up a topic that hadn't been reported just yet (surprisingly). I thought it was something pretty cool and interesting, so I came to a wikia to report it. Bam, hadn't even been up for an hour and it's gone because I'm not the best at wording things, or even working a wikia. What now? Have we got to wait for someone else to notice it and report it CORRECTLY because I'm not good enough to report on this wikia? Quality asides, there was nothing stopping you from rewording what I did wrong UDaRealMVP01 (talk) 21:32, February 4, 2016 (UTC) :::::::If you read the manual of style, you'd know what we want from editors here. It's not difficult. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 21:41, February 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::What I get from this is "Here's an aweome wikia that everyone can contribute to, but hey! If you are unaware of this manual of style page, or you spell something wrong, Fuck you! There goes your post!" UDaRealMVP01 (talk) 21:45, February 4, 2016 (UTC) They're all like that. You can either read it, follow its guidelines, and edit here or not bother editing here at all. This is also your first and final warning with the vulgar language. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 21:58, February 4, 2016 (UTC) ::Alright then Colonel Sanders. Tell me exactly what was wrong with my edit. Right here UDaRealMVP01 (talk) 00:23, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :::It wasn't written in third person, it broke a nav template, it wasn't bullet pointed as all other trivia sections are, you added it wantiing others to check your wording because you were too lazy to check yourself, and didn't explain any aspect that "Deal With It" is a meme. Very poor edit. Are you going to be useful or keep this conversation about your incompetence going? [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 00:36, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :::Well I'm sorry I have a life outside of some silly online site and I'm not the best at editing a stupid wiki. It wasn't lazy. I didn't have any idea on what on earth I was doing, and you don't exactly get help, either. I saw something ingame that I wanted to report, and that doesn't usually happen often, I don't get a lot of time to play my games and when I do, seeing something that someone else hasn't is a miracle. I would say get a job, but I have the suspection that SOMEHOW, you are PAID to do this. UDaRealMVP01 (talk) 00:50, February 5, 2016 (UTC) Jaguar F-Type R Teaser I would like your opinion before I add this to the videos and page, but with the upcoming release of the Jaguar F-Type R Coupé in Need for Speed: No Limits, the only promotional image from the official social media site was a teaser video of the car as a gif on their twitter page, however, when I downloaded it, it turned out to be an MP4 file. So for now, I've uploaded it to youtube as unlisted as a placeholder video/image. What do you think I should do with it? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F0rrv7AIpu4 [[User:Angeloky|''' Angeloky ]] 14:56, February 5, 2016 (UTC) :Make the article, and add what you've found so far to it. It's all good stuff. [[User:LeMansRacer|'''LeMansRacer]] 15:05, February 5, 2016 (UTC) NFSNL icons OK, gotta ask - where did you get the icon images that you've uploaded for the various NFS No Limits Gameplay section? (Fuel, Cash, Blueprints, Gold) Snagging in game assets from a high res Android device, and they're not nearly as crisp, though the images themselves are also slightly different than what you've got. (Just checked my iOS device, and looks like the in game icons match what's in the Android version.) This might be another case of soft launch vs. post-launch, or you could be a Photoshop guru. :-) Manthas (talk) 21:24, February 23, 2016 (UTC) :They were captured from various videos of the soft-launch game, and later corrected in photoshop. You can alter them if you feel the need to. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 21:26, February 23, 2016 (UTC) :::No worries at all, I was just curious! The ones that are up there are good, I was just planning to add the missing Visual Points icon, but I am definitely not a Photoshop/GIMP guy, so if it is too messy/blurry, just let me know and I can pull it back down. Manthas (talk) 21:51, February 23, 2016 (UTC) NFS No Limits La Ferrari Hi, you mentioned that blueprints can be purchased in the tournament store, but I don't see them there. Can you verify please? Reward Cards Thanks for fixing it. It's apparently a problem with the base template, which causes broken coding when using the source editor. Do you have any idea on how to fix the template? Otherwise, it probably only means that we should just use the rich-text editor for this one. --Ultimate94ninja (talk) 21:22, February 28, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up. It's an uncommon issue that only seems to occur with a very few number of editors. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 21:54, February 28, 2016 (UTC) NFSNL No capitalization of 'tail lights' Thanks for the cleanup of the couple items that weren't quite right in my most recent update on the main NFSNL page, but I'm curious why "tail lights" was de-capitalized, as it then becomes inconsistent with the rest of the components in the list. All of the items are all in full caps within the game's UI, FYI. Manthas (talk) 22:49, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Ford AU Lemans Racer, I noticed that my edited pages were removed, did you by any chance read the post I put in the Ford AU page as it explained my reasoning for adjusting the ford falcon pages. After the year of 1972 ford Australia design & built it's falcons separately to ford USA. Kind Regards :Please don't create unwarranted articles without provided a sufficient reason to break up content. Consider this your first warning. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 23:16, March 23, 2016 (UTC) ::The Ford Cars require 2 Categories Ford (USA) & Ford (Aus) please refer to attached link https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ford_Australia, the ford falcons in need for speed are not American. ::paragraph from Link - "Nevertheless, it is best known in more recent times for having produced the Falcon, originally a US model introduced in Australia in 1960, but adapted to Australian requirements and road conditions. Since the release of the XA model in 1972, Falcons have been fully Australian designed." ::US - falcons prior to 1972 ::Aus - falcons After 1972 ::StigBelcher (talk) 02:41, March 24, 2016 (UTC) :::You've been disruptively editing various articles for most of March, and attempting to split the Ford article up without informing any staff member before hand. Disruptive editing is a blockable offense; please be aware of our editing guidelines, and the PREVIEW button before committing any further edits. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 10:53, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Infractions Hey LeMans, the reason why I created the Infraction page two weeks ago is that it is present as a redlink on multiple pages (even in the PursuitNav template), and it isn't exclusive to the RPD. Do you think that we should create the page but make it a redirect to this, or should we remove the Infractions redlinks altogether? --Ultimate94ninja (talk) 14:39, March 31, 2016 (UTC) :The Infractions article should include a disambiguation linking to appropriate sections of the multiple police agencies, as each game features different infractions and each should be treated individually from another. :Like you've highlighted, there should be an Infractions section within the RPD, PPD, TCBPD, etc. articles to help keep gameplay relating to each game within a sort of content bubble for that entire game, and avoid mixing content that can confuse aspects that may differ between games. :It may say Offences within the RPD article, but you can correct where needed as it was written a long time ago. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 14:52, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Burnout wiki OK, Burnopedia is really messy. I need you, LeMansRacer! Make all pages of Burnopedia perfect! Alexanderthenicest (talk) 08:11, April 5, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry, but I'm not an admin there. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 09:56, April 5, 2016 (UTC) :Oh, but the admins are inactive Alexanderthenicest (talk) 11:54, April 5, 2016 (UTC) How to clean up the Chevrolet Caprice (4th Generation) page I forget but can you tell me how to clean up the page for the Chevrolet Caprice (4th Generation) I thought I ask you instead of argue with you like should I remove something or no? Red Polar Bear Ranger (talk) 00:03, April 18, 2016 (UTC) :Check out the Manual of Style. You don't need to read the entire thing, just everything that is related to your edit. :The gameplay section looks fine but could use two separate paragraphs for each, the police and cab versions. Clear presentation is important and makes reading easier. Regarding the introduction part, it's way too long though. I understand that you might be enthusiastic about a particular car but don't forget that every article must be treated equally in terms of depth content. The intro should basically tell the readers all main aspects of the car irl. Smaller details are generally to be avoided unless they are relevant to game appearance. :Some examples: Mercedes-Benz CLK-GTR (straight to the point, it could use some technical information but that's optional), Mazda RX-7 (FD) (Series 6) (the only reason why we added all model revisions is because they also appear in NFS, you could do the same for the Caprice (police and maybe cab if it is a factory spec model)). -- CMAN122 (talk) 10:28, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Caprice article Excuse me are you forgetting I'm also admin here too I wanted to say that I was editing the article based on what CMAN122 told me to do in order to clean it up. I got rid of the info that wasn't up to standards to make it based on what lead to the car's appearance in NFS HS & PU I created the article and we need to work together as a team not against each other understand? One more thing I don't have poor English either I come from America where I speak English very well so please watch your tongue BTW I will reupload all the pictures that I had uploaded in PNG as JPGs. Red Polar Bear Ranger (talk) 00:43, April 19, 2016 (UTC) :I should have stated that your English writing skills are very poor. Unfortunately, you are an admin, and we do need to work together to help the weak links. Would you rather be helpful or a hindrance, because CMAN's given you a referral to the manual of style, and even gone as far as correcting your previous work. I've replaced the cleanup template several times following the noticeable evidence that you can only form run on sentences, and surprising use of punctuation. Our readers may be of a younger demographic, but that doesn't mean we should write as if we're 9. We take pride in our teamwork, don't bring us all down when we've been so patient with you, and made what you're contributing legible. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 02:03, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Ok and speaking of writing I seen some misspelling here & there. Can you give me a detailed plan about how we can do this? BTW, I have been a NFS fan since I was 15 years old for 16 years now. I also thought you were being a hindrance with some editing. I wanted to apologize for that I don't go editing as if I'm a vandal. I do my best to give articles the most accurate info that I can give. Red Polar Bear Ranger (talk) 04:32, April 19, 2016 (UTC) :Let me apologise for LeMansRacer's rude attitude. You've definitely shown improvement which is more than enough for me. It's not like one gets better overnight and that's OK. I've rewritten the article just to give you an idea on how to do it. Here's what I done: *The introduction part starts with the production years and body styles of the Caprice. After that, I gave more details about the car including the B-body platform and the special models. After that came the model year changes and at last the discontinuation of the model. **As much as I like GM's small block V8s, I've decided to remove the Impala SS as it has no real relevance to the NFS series. *The gameplay section starts with the appearance of NPC drivers, which is followed by player unlocks. I've separated the Pursuit Corvette unlock from the other paragraph to give our readers a better presentation of the page. **I've removed the details about the taxi model because it is obvious. A taxi is yellow and has taxi things but everyone knows that already. **I've removed the second sentence from the Porsche Unleashed section, because I think it's better to say what exactly is different on the car. You could mention the model differences in the Trivia section, as it has no real weight in terms of gameplay. :Apart from that, make sure to write "efficiently." You don't need to repeat details multiple times within a sentence, your readers know what you mean. By doing that, you will automatically make your sentences shorter and your article won't look cluttered up. Also avoid using & instead of the real word. I know that we tend to use abbreviations when writing normally but it's better for us to be more formal on wikis. -- CMAN122 (talk) 10:56, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Join my wiki! Can you please join the CLG Wikia Dream Logos? I promise I'll make you an admin. Sonic2007 (talk) 16:36, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Hey, i had a really big debate with my boddy, and really need your word to resolve it. Does the "Visual Tuning" such as Suspension tuning, especially Track Width affect car handling at all? Thank You, Best. NFS:NL Performance Parts/Materials I have added images of the parts and materials some time ago, just have not had the time to organize them into a table form for the Need for Speed: No Limits/Performance Parts page. They should be listed as NFSNLFlywheel.jpg or NFSNLImpactGearboxLegendary.jpg (as an example), all in JPG format. I was hoping that some of the admin that have experience with tables can create an attractive one and I could help when able. Sorry if it is a bother from the other work at hand. [[User:Angeloky|''' Angeloky ]] 04:31, August 1, 2016 (UTC) :I'll whip something up for you to use [[User:LeMansRacer|'''LeMansRacer]] 08:31, August 1, 2016 (UTC) ::Thank you so much! [[User:Angeloky|''' Angeloky ]] 02:45, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Apologies I made an accident with the Need for Speed: No Limits/Cars. My apologies, I was trying to undo a small act of vandalism. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 08:32, August 1, 2016 (UTC) :It's alright, I've sorted it out. [[User:LeMansRacer|'''LeMansRacer]] 08:43, August 1, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks.Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 11:47, August 1, 2016 (UTC) :Apologies...again for Need for Speed (2015)/Cars. There is another vandal recently. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 09:39, August 11, 2016 (UTC) ::LeMansRacer already took care of it. I suggest looking up the article's history page before reverting an edit. The Special:WikiActivity tab doesn't always seem to work reliably from time to time. -- CMAN122 (talk) 10:00, August 11, 2016 (UTC) ::Right, then. That's the only issue when I'm here in the wikia. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 10:08, August 11, 2016 (UTC) Ford Mustang Convertible Update I was planning to update the Ford Mustang Convertible with the infobox but when I'm doing some research, there are different engine types available at that time including weight and exterior dimensions. What do you think? Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 02:48, August 13, 2016 (UTC) :IGCD has more screenshots of the car in question. I personally think, with what is given, it is only possible to take a wild guess on the exact model specification. However, you're still welcome to continue your research on the model if you are able to gather more out of it. :That said, I still think the InfoboxNFSCar template from other traffic car pages such as Pizza Delivery Car should be more than enough for the Mustang Convertible, though it needs to be updated to become compatible with real life traffic vehicles. I would do that if everyone's OK with that. -- CMAN122 (talk) 10:59, August 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks very much. On a side note, some of the cars in Need for Speed (2015) aren't included in their respective model navigation boxes like the Chevrolet Camaro Z/28 (2014). Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 11:53, August 13, 2016 (UTC) :::The InfoboxNFSCar template is for fictional cars. As for the Ford Mustang Convertible, it's got a mixture of unique elements that makes it difficult to pin down, but from what I've found; it has wheels from models between 1964 to 1966, it has a 1966 year grille, and I also think it's a vinyl roof, not a convertible by how much more chrome there is around the side windows. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 13:22, August 13, 2016 (UTC) VW Golf Why you have deleted mi edit in Volkswagen Golf GTI Mk5? This car appears also in PSP and Mobile version of Undercover >:( :The edit hasn't been deleted, it was rearranged and corrected to better reflect that wasn't cut content. Please refer to the change log or thoroughly read your edited article section in the future. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 18:14, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Cleanup Thanks for deleting the images I've didn't want to upload here. It was because I've forgot to change the url setting to the wiki I wanted to upload these on using the batch upload program I've got from the developers wikia.Muzzarino 15:53, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Murciélago SV Transmission. Excuse me for a while. The Need for Speed (2015) model of the Lamborghini Murciélago LP 670-4 SV features the optional e-Gear transmission found in real-life. I wonder if other models in other games feature such. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 13:17, August 31, 2016 (UTC) :It sounds like a trivia worthy note as to which games have this option shown on the vehicle, and which are the regular LP670-4 SV. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 14:36, August 31, 2016 (UTC) :If the majority of the SV appearaces features the manual transmission, the e-Gear may be written as trivia. Thanks. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 10:15, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Toyota Supra Models Regarding the recent streamlining of the Mk 4 Toyota Supra pages, while I think that working towards reducing superfluous pages is good, this isn't exactly appropriate for the Mk 4 Supras featured in the series, due to there being sufficient mechanical and trim differences between the various models in the games, notably the differences between the export Twin Turbo model and the JDM RZ, where the export Twin Turbos have side indicators for ahead of the the front wheels and behind the rear wheels, while the JDM RZ only has them ahead of the front wheels, to go with the easiest to notice difference. I presume the naturally aspirated Supras have similar differences, at least on the outside. Perhaps this is worth looking into? I must admit that this popping up in the middle of exams means I don't have as much time to look up brochures as I'd prefer to. Krieger22 (talk) 16:29, September 14, 2016 (UTC) :If it's something very minimal, such as the position of lights, it would be more note worthy similar to the Nissan Skyline GT-R V-Spec (R34). It's more appropriate to keep vehicle differences as apparent as possible across articles, as we found the GT-R R34 articles to cause confusion. There's also small differences between year models, so keeping the articles more focused towards generations and production codes helps highlight when there is a significant difference. :At the moment, it's more about getting all of our car articles streamlined and easy to navigate. It's obvious that we've been stringing things together for a while, but the wiki could do with a thorough pass and get everything better connected. If you want to go into more detail, feel free to do so when you've got time. I've been through the Supra before, CMAN's been through the Supra before, and now I've gone over it again. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 16:42, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Can Ya Help Me Hey LeMans, Can I work on the pages on the PSP versions of NFS: Carbon, Most Wanted and more? ShaD-MancortX-7 08:45, September 16, 2016 (UTC)Emman CortezShaD-MancortX-7 08:45, September 16, 2016 (UTC) Help with Wiki! Hey, can you help out with my wiki called NEED FOR SPEED Fan Fiction? I really need an admin who is interested in Need For Speed and who has seen the movie. Send me back a message whenever you get the chance. Thanks, Slash is the biggest weirdo who is just wierd 06:32, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Trigger happy moderator You banned me for "disruptive editing"? What gives? I thought I was adding an actual useful article, it's not like I slapped a bunch of penises all over everything... It was two new articles and one new section added to the Volkswagen article, that would have taken at the very most three clicks to undo, yet, you see fit to IP ban me from the entire wiki rather than, IDK, just deleting the changes you didn't like? TBH this almost seems like an abuse of mod power, and I almost see it fit to report you. "Abusing" multiple accounts? I'm still here, y'know. I can just keep switching proxies, and no matter how many you IP block, I can continue to make edits. I've been nice so far, you DO NOT want the gloves to come off. :Vandalism, account sock puppetry, and intimidating behaviour are all grounds for blocking accounts. We do not wish to involve toxic users with the Need for Speed Wiki. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 16:05, November 6, 2016 (UTC) ::How was any of it "vandalism"? I added two new articles I THOUGHT were useful additions, and made ONE change to an established article. I didn't get "toxic" until you started abusing your power as a moderator. If you were banned wholesale with no warning across a website you've been a patron of for years for having the audacity to try to contribute, you'd probably get pretty "toxic" too. My edits on NFS: No Limits Hello! I've recently been playing NFS: No Limits a lot and I figured I could help to expand this wiki regarding it. I started by adding links to cars in the Need for Speed: No Limits/Car Series article, which incidentally also has a note that it requires editing to meet the quality standards. So why did you revert my edit? I know it resulted in several red links, but I was in the process of creating redirects for them, when you also deleted those redirects. Why was that? I thought I was following the Manual of Style when it says that "Each article of the Need for Speed Wiki must be linked to all other relevant articles" and that "Linking should also be done for articles that haven't been created yet". Also, there's nothing there to disallow redirects. —ZeroOne (talk) 18:02, December 26, 2016 (UTC) :These articles have been made, so please don't create redirects. Ingame terminology is used on articles relating to an aspect of a game, but all car articles link to a specifically named page to avoid making a confusing site to navigate, and we wish to avoid a chain of numerous redirects. Please look at No Limits' car list article for reference. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 18:12, December 26, 2016 (UTC) ::Well, to me the site would be far less confusing to navigate if I could just use the names of the cars as they are written in-game. But I see your point, the in-game name may not be unambiguous and may actually map to several different cars, at which point a redirect would be confusing if it was used in the context of some other game. ::So here's a compromise proposition: why don't we create redirects in the form of Need for Speed: No Limits/Cars/Car in-game name? That way we could use the in-game names and wouldn't need to go through the Need for Speed: No Limits/Cars article every time we needed to create a link. With the "Need for Speed: No Limits/Cars" prefix the redirects also could not get confused with any other games. What do you think? ::—ZeroOne (talk) 19:59, December 26, 2016 (UTC) :::We had just ingame names for car articles at one point, and we ended up with several redirects based on the names of those vehicles in different games, as well as creating confusion based around the reuse of the same name for different model generations; Porsche caused the most trouble. So we moved towards a better breakdown based on models and generations for names, and more detailed disambiguation pages for cars that could be confused if going by ingame name. :::The links are all created with article name|ingame name for game articles following this change. We minimise the use of redirects to content that has been moved or is going to be improved alongside others. We try not to use them as prior to myself, and other admin's contributions to this wiki, they've been used as a crutch by others that slowly turned into a spiraling mess. :::The current linking method we've been using for the other thirty games in the series will suffice for No Limits, and does not require a special acceptance for its cars. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 20:17, December 26, 2016 (UTC) ::::How about a template that would accept an in-game name as its parameter and output the correct wiki article name as a link? That would keep all the redirects nicely inside the template code. —ZeroOne (talk) 20:34, December 26, 2016 (UTC) :::::No. car ingame name. Keep it simple. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 20:38, December 26, 2016 (UTC) Wrong map http://nfs.wikia.com/wiki/File_talk:NFSMW2012FairhavenBillboardsHeroes.jpg#Wrong_map NFSNL videos Hey, thanks for renaming File:Need For Speed No Limits Fire With Fire via FORD Fiesta ST ( MAX PR 575 ) to something more sensible and accessible, File:NFSNL Event FireWithFire. If I find and upload videos about the other tracks as well, will you rename them too? And if you do, could you please keep the spaces in the file names, i.e. "Fire With Fire" instead of "FireWithFire"? That way it would be easier to handle the links with a template, when one does not need to remove spaces from the input string. —ZeroOne (talk) 22:01, January 28, 2017 (UTC) :You can rename files yourself when uploading them. The name field can be used to give the video you're uploading a more appropriate name. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 00:00, January 29, 2017 (UTC) :: Actually that's not possible when importing from YouTube. Once you click "Add" here, it just does it and prompts nothing: ZeroOne (talk) 15:45, January 29, 2017 (UTC) ::: So you don't get to anything like this after adding the URL? [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 15:52, January 29, 2017 (UTC) ::::When I import via then no, there's no prompt like that. However, if I import while editing an article, it does show that prompt! So I guess I'll just do it that way then. :) —ZeroOne (talk) 18:00, January 29, 2017 (UTC) Need for Speed: Deluxe Bundle In the need for speed deluxe bundle on the PlayStation store there are two versions and one is discounted. But both of them have the same name. Are you able to clarify this for me?Alim11900 (talk) 06:00, March 5, 2017 (UTC) Hatchback How could you revert my edit? A second variation DOES exist of the hatchback in NFSHP2! Here's the proof: http://www.igcd.net/vehicle.php?id=95132 I think I know the reason why. I didn't provide pictures, silly me. CarCrazedAlex586 (talk) 14:15, March 26, 2017 (UTC) :half of pictures on this wikia are stolen from igcd so I doubt that someone here will give a damn about picture that isn't yours ;) - ::Yeah, some users from IGCD made accounts and uploaded a bunch of their pictures, but we've been meaning to replace their contributions with good images. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 11:41, March 27, 2017 (UTC) NFSMW NDS Character articles Hi! Some time ago I started doing articles about characters in NDS/GBA versions of MW, but some aliases are the same as characters in main release, like Taz or Razor (no name is given, only alias, bio and car). Create separate articles about them or include them as sections to main chcaracter articles? – Luqgreg 18:44, March 29, 2017 (UTC) :You can create some separate articles and add (NDS) or (GBA) at the end of the article's title. I've got a plan for redoing the current blacklist articles with splitting character info from game stage stuff that differs for each release, but go ahead and add what you've been working on. You've done some good work and I'd hate to lose it. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 18:49, March 29, 2017 (UTC) ::Hi again, I want to continue working on articles about NDS and GBA releases of MW, but I want to ask some questions first: ::*In charater articles I used normal MW category "Characters (Most Wanted)", should I use those or create separate ones, like "Characters (Most Wanted - NDS/GBA)"? If yes, then should I separate NDS from GBA - some things will be in diffrent articles, like customization and some are the same, like tracks? ::*Some gamemode icons are the same in NDS/GBA and main releases (like circuit, p2p), but some are unique or diffrent (like lap ko, barricade) and they're in very low resolution. Should I use for all low res ones or both or make higher quality version of those? ::Maybe, I am asking some silly questions, but I don't want to get myself banned or "force" staff to rewrite the whole thing :V – Luqgreg 16:41, April 4, 2017 (UTC) :::Just keep doing what you're doing, and it's obvious you're making a genuine effort to add content. :::*Stick with the regular categories for now, so all Most Wanted stuff is together for the time being, and we'll discuss how to differentiate between the different games a later date. :::*I would add the highest possible resolution of an ingame icon as this helps make it obvious that it's from a different release of a game. :::*If you want to keep track of the different Nintendo handheld releases, just add (NDS), (GBA), or (NDS/GBA) to the end of the article. :::It's weird to try and separate a different game within a game - especially a game within a Most Wanted series that's also in the Need for Speed series - but if you keep doing what you're doing we should end up with some articles dedicated to the Most Wanted that everyone knows of and some articles for those that just want a specific Nintendo handheld Most Wanted. :::We've got a similar treatment with the 5-1-0 release, although it's more obvious to split articles over the 5-1-0 name, but the GBA and NDS releases should be no different in treatment to the PSP release even though they don't have the 5-1-0 name. We should end up with MW, MW 5-1-0, MW (GBA), MW (NDS), and MW (Phone) to give every game their appropriate differentiation for readers. :::But all together you're work is fine, the recent big rewrite of some character articles was for the infobox template, not the content you've added. The only way you'd personally get blocked, and in turn others, is if you just mash on the keyboard. It's obvious when people are trying to contribute, when some are trying to push fan fiction, and when some were never going to be constructive. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 13:28, April 5, 2017 (UTC) Why do you always revert edits? I don't get it. The "NFS: Shift" section says stuff about the Nissan Silvia appearing in Shift 2. I changed the section to "Shift series" and you reverted the edit. WHY DID YOU DO THAT? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? CarCrazedAlex586 (talk) 19:17, March 31, 2017 (UTC) :Make a Shift 2: Unleashed section and split up the content, like all the other car articles. If you come at me with this attitude again, you will be blocked from editing. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 19:24, March 31, 2017 (UTC) Image size and format Hey, I have a few questions about images, as these changes could possibly go against the Manual of Style. *In the past I had to resize two images: PalmontCityPrerelease.jpg and Carbon_PalmontCityMap.jpg; However, their original resolution are respectively 2066x2500 and 1080x1080. So, should I replace them with their original resolutions? *In my Sandbox2, I'm making a list with images of unused/cut vinyls from Carbon. The images textures are from vinyls textures, most of them are either 1024x1024 or 512x512 and they have transparency, so, they are currently in .png format. Can I keep them in .png or should I convert to .jpg anyway? Felipe379 (talk) 13:36, April 14, 2017 (UTC) :The maps will be fine added with their original resolution, and the transparent textures will be fine as .pngs - as long as they're included in the article in the same manner as other transparent textures have been with the Most Wanted article. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 14:33, April 14, 2017 (UTC) ::Hey, could you rename these images removing the extra ".png"? *File:NFSC VinylVirusKnockoutFever.png.jpg *File:NFSC VinylTheSims.png.png *File:NFSC VinylCrewNikki300C.png.png ::Also, a few Challenge Series from Carbon are named incorrect in game, for example, a Canyon event takes place in Lookout Point, but its named as Journeyman's Bane. Should I post about these errors in Trivia, or edit the original Challenge name?Felipe379 (talk) 20:41, April 15, 2017 (UTC) :::Correct the challenge names and also add to the trivia section about the game listing the wrong canyon route names. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 13:01, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Interactive map to MW'12 Hi, can you add interactive Jack spots map to Jack_Spots? Inventer89 (talk) 15:08, April 30, 2017 (UTC) :No. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 15:15, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Creating Template for NFS High Stakes Car List PSX I'm attempting to create a template for the car list of the PS1 variant of Need for Speed High Stakes. My coding skills are very poor, so I do wonder if you (or any other admin) can get a hand on it. I already have the car stats as well the pictures (which some of those I already uploaded here). You can see the template (I'm trying to make) here .Swooning (talk) 23:32, May 12, 2017 (UTC) :I'll try and sort something out for you based on what you've worked on so far. Also, please make sure to read through the Manual of Style with regards to image usage. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 13:49, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Why was my edit reverted twice Excuse me, but why was my edit on the Chevrolet Corvette C6 Z06 reverted twice? I just added a category. The C6 Z06 IS featured as a muscle car in NFS Carbon and a category for muscles in Carbon exists! Please, just let me know. S573 (talk) 18:15, May 16, 2017 (UTC) :That category should not be used, and should be removed from any articles it appears on. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 18:27, May 16, 2017 (UTC) About pictures of main menu on ps2 demo do i need post more is enough. Hi pal i just i have a lot of pictures beta menu from ps2 demo. And i don't know to post more or what. marki (talk) 18:41, June 13, 2017 (UTC)